


PLEASE Be The ONE

by joli_camarillo



Category: All Rise (TV 2019)
Genre: ALL RISE (TV) - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, I've Fallen For You, Interracial Relationship, Please Be The One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: Another drabble (ALL RISE! TV )in the LOVE IN THE COURTHOUSE-Also LAW AND ORDER LOS ANGELES, NCIS LOS ANGELES, STATION 19,AND 9-1-1...OTHERS MAY BE ADDED
Relationships: Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	PLEASE Be The ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [riverflowssouth93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverflowssouth93/gifts), [emotozeextremo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotozeextremo/gifts), [kekeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekeh/gifts).



“I'm...I mean that...whew!...(she flutters her hands rapidly, and tries again): I know two things: I'm incredibly attracted to

you; I toss and turn all night, waiting for morning so that I can see you again...I know that I'm falling for you...HAVE FALLEN

for you..."

Luke grins, and remarks "That's FOUR THINGS, **Linda** ."

"OK...FOUR THINGS that I know...rather FIVE-I know that I'm scared, and excited, and nervous, and amazed-about this new,

scary, exciting, future that I see with you...and that I hope that you see too...that's-I lost count, who gives a fuck, please say

that you feel the same."

“I see that...what you see. I started formulating future scenarios the day that we met. I admit that what first attracted me is your

beauty-your heart, the way that you fight to the bitter end for YOUR clients...that's what hooked me, and keeps me hooked."

Emily Lopez is swept off of her feet-again-by this gorgeous, caring, thoughtful Balliff-HER MAN...HERS....

"Really? You have been so patient, and understanding...and this divorce, my insecurity: THANK YOU...and REALLY , REALLY?"

"Objection...asked and answered." "I move that I be kissed, immediately, and that we adjourn for the night."

"Clapping his hands together briskly, Luke says," Adjourned until 8am tomorrow".


End file.
